Konan Untold
by SleekEmpress
Summary: Everyone knows who Konan is, but only a select few ever REALLY knew who she was. She loved and hoped once, just like many before her, setting out to change the cruel word of the shinobi. This is her story, the untold version of Konan.
1. Prolouge

Blood, the crimson red that stained their once white skin poured out of the flesh as though it was never meant to be held in by the skin in the first place. There they laid, eyes glazed over, their breath faint barely there, death was upon them and all I could do was watch, watch as the battle that had taken them forever from me raged on. I crouched over their barely alive bodies, cradling their hands, feeling the last bits of warmth emanating from the skin, knowing this would be the last I saw them, the last time their bodies retained heat. I could not help the tears that gushed out of resolved then and there to always stand my ground and become a strong shinobi, one day become one of the strongest and most feared shinobi out there. I glanced at their bodies once more, watching them take their last breaths of life before sealing away their image forever. Their image would be the reminder I needed to keep going, to push through when I felt like giving up, to hold strong to my resolve.

From that day forth, I would never forget, I would remember them always and the cruel ways of the world we shinobi created. I would remember how quickly a child could come from a loving family and in the blink of an eye be orphaned. I did not realize the distance I was quickly putting between my parents and myself. My thoughts carried me far from where they lay, from their final resting place. I saw nothing but the crimson that still stained my hands, deep and vibrant against my pale skin. The sun had come and gone once before I came to a sudden stop, collapsing to my knees, hard on the dry earth beneath me. My vision had blurred by now, the exposure to the elements for over twenty four hours straight without any sustance taking its toll on me. I could hear the footsteps approaching me, drawing nearer, yet I could not bring myself to move from the position I now found myself in. I could feel his presence as he approached only feet away coming into my line of sight for the first time, the vibrant orange hair grabbing my eyes towards him. He stood before me, eyes wide and sparkling, his smile the most genuine I'd ever seen. It was then, the first time I laid eyes on Yahiko that I knew my life would never be the same.

His arm thrust toward me, in his hand a flask , I readily took from him emptying it of its contents. I drank with all the thirst that had brought me to my knees, only now realizing how deprived I was on my long walk, my long journey that never really had a destination. His hand came out again towards me, I grabbed it as he helped me to my feet, his smile never falling from his face. Looking at him evoked the strangest feelings, ones I'd never experienced before.

"I'm Yahiko, and I'm here for you now." With that his arms came around me, and I could not help my arms from wrapping around him, and the tears that followed next as he held me tight. It was as though he'd been searching for me and knew that I needed him, he knew exactly what I needed. How strange the journey I never knew I was taking lead me to him, as though I was searching for him as well, brought together by fate as only fate could bring two people together.

"I'm Konan," I had finally managed to quite my sobs long enough to speak my name to him. "And I think I was waiting for you to find me here."

He didn't seem surprised by words, as though he felt he'd been looking for me as well. "I think I was looking for you here as well. Something got up and moving this morning, a compulsion I could not ignore, and then I saw you, your deep blue hair, and I knew I'd found what I was looking for. Come let us go, we've found each other now, it's time to keep moving on."

With that he offered his hand to me and we set off hand in hand toward a new future, together perhaps in one way or another. Yesterday was over, I looked behind us and saw my parents standing arm in arm, as they once were not bloodied as they'd been when last I'd seen them. There smiles warmed my heart and clutched Yahiko's hand tighter as I envisioned the great future ahead of me, of us. Being so young on our own I new it wasn't an easy future ahead, but something told with just each other by side by side, we would make. I could feel the fire that burned in his heart as it did mine, we two of kind Yahiko and I.

His hand looped through mine as though we were one, our skin so naturally clung to one another. I confess I felt complete happiness every moment we shared together. He was a dreamer and my dream come true all in one. He saw things that no one else saw, he was unlike anyone, and in his eyes I saw our future, more than just ours, I saw the future of the ninja world. We'd grown up but the world around stayed the same. It was with heavy hearts the three of us set out each day doing rogue missions, behind the scenes here and there, finding the shinobi world as divided as it had ever been. It was as dangerous and hateful as it had ever been, love was rare in these days where our way of life was in turmoil, lands ravaged by the destruction that our fellow shinobi inflicted upon one another. Being orphans ourselves Yahkio, Nagato, and I knew the hard life of living on your own at such a young age, we knew with each day of fighting there were more innocent, young children out there being orphaned or dying. And, through this reazliation, it was then that Yahiko, Nagato and myself knew what we had to do. We worked to end this war, we worked to create a better world, and in time Akatsuki grew, Jiriaya sensi had taught us well, and we took with us, forever, his teachings and learned to develop our strengths. Akatsuki was born in hopes of leading the world into a better tomorrow.

As our strengths developed so did our emotions, it was the little things here and there, and soon we were by each other's side always. I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on Yahiko that he was the one to change things, change not only my life but everyone's. I had faith in him and his strength and with the three of us fighting for this together, nothing could stand in our way. By day we risked our lives, and as the sun came down, Yahiko and I found comfort in each other spending out nights together in blissful happiness. But, as we all know in a world filled with hatred, the bliss never stays.


	2. Hate

It was dawn when the wind finally decided to carry me away to a different destination, one free of them, free of the pain that awaited were anything to happen to them. I had decided not that long ago that I would have to leave them, my feelings having grown enormously for both Yahiko and Nagato in different ways. I could leave them because I loved them, we were working for a better world but yet people were still dying. The desicion was made for me on our last mission. That was the mission we lost Mitsuki on. Jounin from the Hidden Stone village were planning an assualt on the neighboring Hidden Sand, planning to use the Hidden Rains' borderlands as the battle ground. Yet another example of the larger nations taking for granted the small size of our nation and laying it to waste. Akatsuki had made the desicion to intervene though, no longer would we stand by while the wars waged around us were brought to our land, where we were the ones left reeling from the destruction of their strife. With Yahiko at the helm of our expanding organization we could not go wrong, or so I thought. Yahiko took his role as leader very seriously and did a marvelous job of it at that.

It was to be an easy mission, sabotage from the sidelines, setting traps so the jounin never made it to the intended destination, only things did not exactly go as planned. Word had gotten out about our mission and somehow we were the ones that ended up falling into a trap. The ground was lit with booby traps and as soon as Mitsuki took the first step they were all set off, my small group barely made it out before the entire section of the forest was incinerated. We made it out with Mitsuki's injured body in tow, her injuries were grave to say the least, and the only thing left to do was take her home in the hopes that she could possibly be saved. I'd held her close to my person the entire way home, her eyes just glazed over barely clinging to life, and I couldn't help the tears that escaped me as we fled home.

"Just hang in there Mitsuki, don't give up on me, your still a memeber of this organization and that's an order!" I tried to sound strong and convincing, even as her blood left a trail behind us every step of the way. She couldn't die, Mitsuki had become close to me since the day we met, she was headstrong and kind, her kindness matched only by her intelligence. She too saw the ways of the world and was a war orphan as most of us had been. She too had experienced the pain of this world, she was too young to leave us yet.

"Konan," her hand came to my face as she spoke, "I don't think I'll make it this time, I can feel the life slipping away from me even now."

"Don't talk that way! You can still fight! Yahiko and Nagato can help you, you just have to hold on a little longer!"

"You don't need me, You, Yahiko, Nagato, you three are the ones to change this world. I'm just honored to have met you all and served by your side." Tears began to well up in her own eyes now as she contiuned. "I have faith in you all you are the saviors of this cruel world, only together can you bring peace. I will be watching." I could hear her breath drawing out as she spoke that last bit, she was at her limit. "Keep fighting Konan, its up to you all now." Her eyes closed for final time, and I came to a stop.

"Mitsuki, Mitsuki," I reiterated her name hoping her eyes would open once more, shaking her awake possibly. Her eyes would not open again. I clutched her close as I let the grief overtake me for a moment.

"Lady Konan, we must keep moving the enemy is still near, we cannot afford to linger." Toshiro laid his upon on my shoulder, a silent move of comfort.

I couldn't move just yet, I looked to the heavens, and said a quick prayer, hoping Mitsuki made it to her final resting place. It was then that I first discovered my wings, my paper began accumalating at my shoulder blades as I ascended into the sky, Mitsuki's lifeless body still in my arms


	3. Savior

'You all who are vile will feel my wrath, you will war no more. Dance of Shikigami!" With that I began my assualt, they didn't stand a chance, it was over as quickly as it began. I had the advantage, taking them by surprise, not to mention I'm sure none of them matched my skill or chakra level. When at last the assualt was over, I became whole again, my wings flanking my sides as I gazed down at the destruction I caused, blood, lots of blood splayed across the ground the Hidden Stone ninja once occupied. I can not say for sure exactly what happened after that, I was in such a state I had not been in since I lost my parents, and just as he had before Yahiko came. I opened my eyes to him, his brillant hair shining, the sun shone on it as though it were frolicking in it. From this view he looked like a God, the way the sun favored him so left no doubt of his divinty in this view. His eyes came to mine, the hues of brown lighting up as soon as our eyes met. He was moving with the grace of royalty with me in his arms, in our little bubble, for a moment all the troubles in the world began to grow dim, fading away for a brief moment where there was only Yahiko and I. My eyes closed as I felt his grasp on me tighen, pulling me close to him, in his arms, I could almost forget the anguish of the world.

I awoke again in my bed, the gray ceiling the first indication of home, as I rose my eyes instinctively began searching for Yahiko. They found him, sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Yahiko?"

His head whipped up at the sound of my voice, a smile coloring his visage for a moment before turning back to the stoic look I always hated to see on him. "Konan, your awake finally."

"Finally was I out that long?"

"It was only a few hours, I suppose it only seemed longer." His eyes turned cold as he began to speak more. "What happened out there Konan? Not with Mitsuki, what happened with you?"

I was almost unsure of how to reply taken aback by heat in his voice as he spoke. "What do you mean, we were ambushed, we lost Mitsuki!"

"You killed all those men, that's what you did!" A tear escaped him as he paused for a minute, his stoic demeanor turning blue. "Akatsuki does not operate that way, Konan, you of all people should know that we only use violence as a last resort. If violence was our first response we'd be just like them! The shinobi who ravage and pillage, that's not us!" I saw it now, saw the anguish I'd caused him to appease my pain, when in reality all I did was kill. I killed all those men in an instant, I let the fury and grief take over for a moment and ended up here.

I moved to his side, the tears in my eyes now. I felt the pain for us all now, I'd turned the grief I felt for one life into grief I now felt for many lives. The most important one of all being the one who sat next to me now. My hand came to his face turning it towards me, my eyes silently pleading with him for forgiveness. His arms wrapped around me then pulling me onto his lap, pulling my face in for a hard kiss, one that he seemed to have waited a century to give.

"I'm not mad at you Konan, I'm mad at his word that's put you in a state to seek revenge. I understand what Mitsuki meant to you, and I understand how you felt. I just don't want you to ever have to be in such a situation again, this is the whole reason for any of this, for this whole damn thing! Don't you understand, I created Akatsuki for you, so you would never have to feel the pain of loss or heartache again. And, if I'm being completely honest, I also did it for myself so that I may never experince the loss you before our due time. It was all for you Konan."

Our embrace made us one. I hugged him tighter than I'd ever done before, never wanting to know the loss of this, of him, his warmth on my skin, his kisses on my lips and the the way they made my heart skip a beat each time.

"Yahiko, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, I will be at your side always." I pulled his face to mine for a kiss not even the gods could match. The hunger of bodies for one another took over then as we floated away into ecstasy together.


	4. Paper in the Wind

The dawn had broken over the horzion continuously ascending towards it's home in the sky. A deep sigh erupted from my chest as I closed my eyes remembering the glorious night we'd spent together only a few short weeks ago. It was then that I realized that I could not bare it if anything were to happen to Yahiko, my love for him was something even words fell short on. After having experienced a love so great, I saw no way I could ever be without it. I became resolved then to slowly distance myself from him with as little notice as possible from him or Nagato. Nagato, who had become only second in my heart to Yahiko, parting from him would be nearly as difficult as leaving Yahiko. I saw no other way though, in our world were death was as natural and expected as the domination of the night, our love could not survive the hate of the world. The tears had finally come for the first time since I rose this morning, they'd found me many times since my decision was made. I expected them to come at first when I stared at Yahiko for the last time as he lay sleeping. I'd risen and dressed quietly, discreetly acquiring the bag I'd had already packed away. I stopped by the foot of the bed for one last glance, one last chance to gaze upon his magnificent physique, scarred here and there but no less glorious. Watching the way the covers moved up and down as he slumbered peacefully. He was a great man, and an even better shinobi, his greatness emanated from him even in his sleep. In him I saw the savior of the world, in him I saw the future, one much different from the world we'd known.

My feet carried me away, striving forward even with my heart urging them to turn back and run into his arms. I did not know where they were carrying me to, I'd had no destination in mind, I only knew I wanted to be free of the Land of Rain. I wanted to be far enough away so I couldn't just run back to them as soon as the pain of leaving them hit. I walked along the dirt roads, oberving the life of villegers that lived along the roads, no nothing had changed yet. It as plain to see by simply observing that hate was alive and thriving in today's world.

I didn't find hunger until late that day when the first hints of night began to appear. The fact that I was hungry at all was astonishing, I guess the journey had taken its effects after a long day of walking. I had found a small ramen shop along the way on the borderlands of the Hidden Rain and Land of Fire deciding this was as good a place as any to stop and appease my hunger. I was seated and ordered a bowl of ramen, ordering along side it a hot cup of jasmine tea, a warm cup of tea was exactly what I needed right now. Yahiko had noticed many hours ago that I was gone, having left no notice of my departure with anyone or having no one see me leaving the compound, he was sure to know something was wrong with my not being there. I sipped on the tea that was brought out before my meal, as I wondered what he would do, what would Nagato do? Again the tears came, I tried to hold it back, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and instead managed to shed only a few tears. I wiped them away before my ramen was brought out, I tried to think of anything else as I ate my ramen. The warm noodles floated around the bowl as the steam escaped, the smell of chicken broth emanating from it. I had found my appetite again and slowly began, somehow, I'd found they didn't have much taste, or perhaps it was I who had lost the feeling of taste along with my heart back with Yahiko.

"Numbed your taste buds a bit there did you?" My head rose at the sound of the familiar voice coming from right in front of me. My eyes locked on the mane of white hair, I could not manage a smile for the person who was someone quite dear to me at one point.

"You always were appallingly observate, Sensi." He moved to sit in front of me.

"My powers of observation were right about you for one, you've grown to become a beautiful woman. And one would wonder why one so beautiful as yourself has to be so unhappy about that you've lost your sense of taste?" He paused raising an eyebrow already having figured out the cause. "Do i detect the root of your sadness is due to the lack of company with? How are my other students?"

"Sensi," That was the only word I'd managed to uttered before the sadness overtook me again, my head dropped into my hands as I hid my pain from the world.


	5. Meeting

I'd found myself turning down Sensi's offer to travel with him while he did research for his next novel. It just didn't seem like something I should be doing, didn't seem to be the path for me. Truth be told I had no idea what I was doing, I only knew I had to get away from Amekagure. I just decided to let my feet do the desicion making, they seemed to have had the right idea before. I'd finished dinner with Sensi, catching up briefly comfirming most of Jiriaya Sensi's asumptions obout his former pupils that he'd made long ago, before retiring to a small inn for the night. I had hoped sleep would find me easy that night but had not actually expected it to. The warm shower was the best part of the evening, I stood in the shower for what seemed hours letting the warmth wash over me , wash the tears away. I laid in bed trying to think of anything other than Yahiko, he was never very far from my mind though.

Perhaps I would just travel a bit, maybe train and learn new jutsu along the way. The thoughts of the future began to occupy my mind and I was happy to give the thoughts free rein as it effectively provided something other than Yahiko to think of briefly. Sleep had finally found me as Yahiko made an appearance in my head.

"Goodnight Yahiko."

Over the next few weeks I found myself feeling even more down as I saw the way of the ninja world was the same everywhere. I began to wonder why it was again that we thougtht things would change or that we would be the catalyst for that change. I had no trouble going unnoticed as I moved from place to place, one of my greatest skills was being able to be nearly invisible whenever I wanted, that paired with my formidable sensor abilities made me an exceptional kunoichi. After weeks I still had not found what it was I was looking for, for I seemed to be searching for something, unbeknownest to even myself. This was when I found myself in the Land of Fire amidst the Hidden Leaf. I'd heard of the many great shinobi who'd hailed from here including Jiriaya sensi, such a place must be interesting to have so many great shinobi originating here.

The trees were as a good a place as any to scope out the village before entering, most Hidden villages had a whole sensor system in place to detect any unknow chakras entering the village, Konaha would be no different. They, in fact, probably had a rather superior system to most being as skilled and prosperous as the Land of Fire always tended to be.

"Looking for something are you?"

I froze immediately at the sound of the voice, slowly turning to face the skilled ninja who had successfully snuck up on me completely unnoticed, a feat only a handful of skilled shinobi were capable of doing. I could sense a great deal of chakra emanating from the individual before I was even fully facing him. His bright yellow hair that was harshly spiked was the first thing that caught my eye.

"Did I look as though I was?" I finally found my voice after only a moment of gazing upon the ninja. "Tell me, how did you manage to catch me by surprise so effortlessly?"

"Now why would I divulge trade secrets to an outsider, one who is scouring my village at the moment. I am a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf, I spotted you conspicuously observing said village. Now tell me who are you and what are you doing here?"


End file.
